


Boring responsibilities

by Patatarte



Series: The CowCrew ship fest [9]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Criken, and Bruce from funhaus, and Khail, and SP7, slight mention of friends with benefits with Khail and Aleks, this is Fakechop, weirdly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James has to get infos and money tonight, he doesn't usualy do that but Aleks is sick and the crew is out of town.





	Boring responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Can a fakechop be considered fluff ? Because it is !

James sighs while driving, the night is cold and one of his windows is still broken. At least the contrast isn’t too harsh when he gets out of it. He puts his hands in his pockets to warm them a bit and walks quickly in a back-alley, nodding once to the big guy keeping the place. He is glad that the guy recognized him, because he’s not really the face of the crew.

Really, he isn’t the one getting the infos or payments from that area. In fact, he isn’t the one doing it, at all. Aleks is the designated guy for the bars and clubs, he’s natural there, gets the infos like it’s nothing, slides bills in his jacket like a pro. James just tags along when they have a new address, just to have his face known.

But Aleks is sick tonight, and Brett is out of town with more of the crew.

So it’s just James’ responsibility to do that shit and he isn’t really happy about it. He isn’t the only one, if the surprised face of the man he has in front of him counts as a clue. The patron visibly looks deflated by James, and everything is awkward. That man is the kind of really open and affectionate, Italian descent, talking with his hands, loud, but really nice to his friends. The crew is his friend, because the crew protects his business and doesn’t say a word about his money laundering. 

But Aleks must be more social and friendly, which is just...How Aleks is, while James just stands there as the patron rambles alone. An awkward interaction will not kill them, it’s just embarrassing, and James doesn’t really care about that guy. He just knows that Aleks got some of the best food from here because the patron also has a restaurant and sometimes he gives food.

Anyways, James takes the money and counts it quickly before sliding the bills inside his jacket. He looks too professional and cold, so he nods with an awkward smile to the patron who mimics him, that guy has no reason to be so nervous. James turns around, ready to leave but hears a small question “Is Immortal okay ?”. What, it’s not as if they killed him and changed their business-

James blinks slowly and turns around just to answer “He’s just sick” before walking away. Maybe it’s not too reassuring, but then the patron rambles again, saying that Aleks is a good man, that he wishes him to be well soon, and even goes as far as saying that he can make soup for him ! James doesn’t want to hear more and leaves, shivering and cursing as the cold air hits him hard.

After two more bars, with just as many awkward interactions, James ends up in a random club to meet Keenan, the Criken. Hopefully they know each other better and for the first time of the night, James feels good. They joke around, drink a beer, but then James looks at the time on his phone and sighs. He has to leave to meet two other informants before the sun rises. As he stands to leave, Criken tells him to “Take care of him” with a soft voice. James frowns at that, even more at the toast the man gives with his drink and that knowing smile.

James puts the heat on blast and listens to loud music as he drives up to Khail meeting point. It’s at a party on the hills, a place James just doesn’t like for a lot of reasons. It’s even worse because James’ car isn’t really fitting with the others, and he has eyes on him and he gives a murderous look in return until Khail spots him and walks to him. Khail is a bit tipsy but he’s also touchy, laughing, all over the place. James just needs some infos and he’ll be gone, but Khail insists on offering him a drink first. When James refuses, Khail’s smile falters a bit but he jumps back and takes him to an empty room with his friendly smile. They exchange some juicy infos that Khail got from his day-job and it really sounds like a future heist in preparation. James thanks him and quickly apologizes for being in a hurry but Khail says that he understands, he’s not like Aleks, and it’s not easy to take someone’s place. 

As James gets back into his car, Khail slides a little piece of paper through the missing piece of the window. James is confused and looks at it, it’s just a phone number he isn’t familiar with, nothing more. “Call it tomorrow” Khail says, but then he decides to elaborate because James needs more reasons to do something like that. “They’ll come to your place and fully repair your car, changing the window and shit. Aleks asked me for my contacts. They are discreet and don’t ask questions.” James nods, thanking him again, his foot on the gas pedal, ready to leave. 

Khail taps on the window to get his attention just a little more, like he forgot to say something, and a piece of glass falls on James’ lap. “Oop, sorry. Huh, I wanted to add that you don’t have to worry about the bill for it. Aleks and I...We had an arrangement.” James has a small laugh, not saying a thing as he throws the piece of glass out of his car, leaving it with Khail as he drives away from the hills.

The last meeting is the worst, and he really needs all of his energy for it. The SP7 crew is...doing camping or something or the beach, and for some reasons James has to get infos from them, and he knows he’ll have to spend time to even get the cryptid information. They are at the same time good informants and the worst at giving the said informations. He even sees them around a fire from his parked car but he doesn’t want to go. He gathers his strength because it’s either today or tomorrow, and he wants to be done with everything today.

With a resolute walk he arrives next to them and it’s already annoying because they are mostly drunk and singing his name and he wants to make them eat sand. At least Bruce from the Funhaus is here and he can read his face clearly. “Guys, he just wants to be done with tonight and comes back to his darling, be nice.” That’s even worse, somehow. Well, not the SP7 guys, because they actually looks more serious, but for James, because he doesn’t like having his life exposed like that.

Cib is being annoying as hell, Steven is having troubles making sentences and James D. is doing his best to give James what he wants. If only it wasn’t like the worst Cerberus trying to talk, that’d be perfect. James sighs, even has an annoyed laugh as he tries to make sense of their words and then, like an angel, Autumn just summarizes everything with clear words and James is so thankful he’d kiss her. Instead he thanks her, shakes hands with Bruce and leaves, feeling really tired now.

He drives home, hears Ein barking from outside, enters quickly and pets his dog and the other one who was silent. When they settle a bit, he turns the lights on but gets a loud complain from his couch. Aleks is covering his eyes with a blanket and James pities him enough to turn the lights off.

“Why are you on the couch, idiot ?” James knows his house by heart and goes to the safe hidden behind a frame to put the money in. He gets no answer so he walks closer to the couch, pats to find the blanket and shakes Aleks under it.

“Fuck off, James” doesn’t have any bite. “Mishka needed to pee, so I had to wake up to open the door. I sat down for a minute and fell asleep, okay ?” He coughs and the sounds gets muffled as he puts his head under the blanket. “You got everything ?” is just a polite question now.

“Mhm, I hated it. Now get back to bed.” James doesn’t want to talk in detail about the whole experience and how out of place he was for all of it. He closes the garden’s door after looking outside quickly, for anything. He activates the alarm again and then turns a small lamp on just so Aleks doesn’t trip and die as he makes his way to the bedroom, slowly, wrapped in his blanket.

James spends some times in his bathroom for a long and deserved shower, and then turns everything off, says goodnight to the dogs as they chill in the living room, and gets back to the bedroom. The street light barely enters the place but James can see Aleks’ frame on the bed, how softly he breathes, probably asleep.

He tries to be careful when he sits on the mattress but Aleks jumps anyways. The sickness makes him a light-sleeper. But it’s all good after that, because James just finds a good position to sleep, eyelids heavy, and Aleks just glues himself to him like a magnet. Even the “You’re going to make me sick” doesn’t do anything. They even have a small tired talk after all. James explains his night, and Aleks laughs about his misery. James even asks Aleks what the deal with Khail was, and of course it was a little sexual favor, but James doesn’t mind, as Aleks words it “It’s just a little and fun dick-sucking for a full car repair, and you really need that window repaired.”

After that the talk stops for a good minute, and Aleks really sounds close to sleep, peaceful. That’s when James just decides to ask something that bothered him all night : “So, they just all know about us two ?” and Aleks shakes himself awake and stretches before nesting closer to James. The answer is inside a yawn, but it’s just another question : “What do you mean ?”. James decides to let go of the subject for the night, and learns on the next day, as he gave Aleks a breakfast in bed, watching him fighting to keep his face up and not dropping on his plate, that no, Aleks said nothing clear about them two, but he talks about James so much that they all guessed it anyways.

Well, as much as it’s cute, it’s not safe at all, Brett would be pissed if he knew. But James can’t say anything at the moment because Aleks is really cute with his sleepy face, trying his best to stay awake and eating a good breakfast while also trying to look sorry for the situation. 

And to be fair, it wouldn’t be fun to hide it, so James just calls to get his car repaired and asks Aleks to take his time but to get ready to go outside for lunch. He is on the recovering part of his cold, so he can go out today. As Aleks goes in the bathroom, James calls another number, from the crew’s phone. He uses his name to get the best table for two at the Italian restaurant they protect. Like that, Aleks will be happy and the patron will be sure that they didn’t kill him or something.

And maybe it’d be an official date after all.


End file.
